1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing method for fixing components together in which components are positioned so as to be superimposed on each other in predetermined relative positions and are then fixed together.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-65086, filed Mar. 17, 2009, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when components are fixed together by means of screws or rivets or the like, it is first necessary to place the components in predetermined relative positions and fix them together temporarily. One method for fixing together components of this type is to use a through hole in one of the components and the other component from a thermoplastic resin in which a projection is provided at a position that corresponds to the through hole in the one component. In this method, by precisely adjusting the position of the through hole in the one component relative to the surface on which the projection is formed on the other component, the projection on the other component is inserted into the through hole formed in the one component. Furthermore, by transmitting ultrasonic waves to the distal end of the inserted projection so as to crush this distal end, the positions are fixed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-246941).